I Think I Care About You
by Operative CG16
Summary: A short one shot of when Kirsten found Cameron in his room and saw the scar.
1. Chapter 1

Kirsten stared at Cameron through the open doorway, her eyes locked with his. She meant to leave as soon as she saw him, but something made her stop. He held her gaze for a second before glancing down at the scar that ran down the center of his chest; he looked ashamed. He took a step toward her, but before he could do anything else Kirsten slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. They were both still for a moment before Cameron broke the silence.

"Kirsten-"

She cut him off by closing the distance between them until she was only about a foot away from him. He stared at her curiously, but she was focused on the scar. Kirsten raised her hand and placed the tip of her left index finger gently at the top of the scar, and then slowly traced it down his chest. Cameron was silent, a questioning expression still on his face. Kirsten finally lifted her eyes and met his.

"No more secrets?"

Cameron sighed.

"I … I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just … not something I like to talk about."

Kirsten inched closer, her hand still on his chest. She didn't know what to say. Something coursed through her- an emotion she couldn't name. Cameron seemed to sense it and leaned in slightly.

"I'll tell you someday. I promise."

Kirsten nodded. At first she was … angry? Was that the emotion? He said no more secrets and then kept something as huge as this from her. But something else replaced that feeling, something … deeper.

She moved another inch closer.

 _I can't risk you._ Cameron's words rang through her mind. Kirsten's heart sped up. Why was she feeling like this?

Another inch.

His breath was warm on her face as he stared into her eyes. Cameron moved his arm slightly so his fingers ghosted over Kirsten's hip.

Another inch.

"Kirsten …"

"I … I think I care about you."

Cameron blinked. From a normal person that wasn't much, but this was Kirsten. For her it was equal to an "I love you." He smiled slowly.

"I care about you, too, Stretch."

A small smile lit her face. She leaned up and softly pressed her lips to his cheek. Cameron turned his head and kissed her cheek in turn. Kirsten pulled back and grabbed the shirt Cameron had dropped on the bed when she came in. She handed it to him with a smirk.

"Get dressed Stud, Camille and Linus are waiting in the living room with wine."

A laugh rang from through the closed door. Cameron chuckled.

"I don't think they're waiting."

Kirsten nodded and gestured to the shirt again. Cameron slipped it on and followed her out the door. Camille and Linus were laughing on the couch, two untouched glasses of wine sat of the coffee table. Camille was the one who noticed them come in.

"There's the two lovebirds. I'd say sorry we didn't wait … but I'm not."

She smirked at Linus and handed the wine glasses to the two. They all raised their drinks.

"To Robbie."

The four spent the next couple of hours in Cameron's living room enjoying their break and a job well done. After a while Camille said it was late and she and Kirsten should be getting home. Linus decided to leave with them, and the three headed for the door. Cameron walked them out. Camille and Linus went straight to the elevator, but Kirsten stayed behind in the doorway. She looked at Cameron.

"See you tomorrow at the lab?"

Cameron smiled.

"See you tomorrow at the lab."

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my first story in quite a while, and boy does it feel good to write again. I love the new show Stitchers, and my new ship: Camsten. There isn't a lot of Stitchers fanfiction out there yet, so I decided to write my own. Hope you liked it, and sorry for the no real kiss, but I did what I felt stayed true to the characters. Stay shiny everyone!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint if any of you thought this was a new chapter, but please read this through. One, to all those who reviewed, thank you so much! Two, this story will stay a one shot, so I apologize to those who wanted more. BUT! Since it is summer, and I finally have time to write, I would like to keep writing. I welcome all ideas, requests, etc., so please send them in! I hope to have a new story up soon, so until then, stay shiny!**

 **Luv,**

 **Operative CG16**


End file.
